


No More Hiding

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: It was more than what should've been a difficult breakup.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, if you ship Kate & Sophie 1x07 was painful. I needed a remedy for that.
> 
> *****
> 
> -No Alice  
> -No Mouse pretending to be Jacob  
> -Actual Jacob

As they stood in Kate’s new real estate acquisition Kate looked at Sophie and she back at her.

“As hard as I’ve tried to get over you,” said Kate, “I can’t. It’s not fair to you and based on what you told Batwoman, it’s not fair to Tyler.”

Kate wanted to say more but before she could Sophie told her, “don’t,” as she took a step closer to close the gap between them. She reached for Kate’s face and brought her lips towards hers, the two of them meeting. It was light at first but then it got more intense with a longing that had been there since they’d gone their own ways at the academy. It continued to intensify until it was Kate who pulled away.

“I knew you still loved me.”

“We can’t,” Kate said to her, tears starting to form in her eyes. She pulled back and gathered herself together, “we just can’t.”

Sophie walked away and walked towards the window. 

“The place where that man kicked us out the other night?”

Kate smiled, “Figured I’d throw it in his face a little.”

Sophie turned to her and smiled a little before getting serious, “Tyler, he asked me if this thing between us was over and you know what, I couldn’t give him an answer. What you heard me tell Batwoman, I meant it. I can’t lose you, Kate. Like you I have tried to move on but it’s too hard and I’m done trying.”

“What about Tyler?”

“I’ll tell him the truth. I can’t lie to him, Kate. He deserves better.”

“And so do you.”

“Kate-,”

“No that’s not what I meant. If we’re going to do this,” Kate said walking towards her and taking her hands in hers, “then you need to know the truth about me,” she said as a few tears began to stream, “about who I really am.”

“Kate if you’re going to tell me what I think you’re going to tell me-,”

“Please, just let me get it out. I know you know but I need to say it.” Sophie nodded, “I am Batwoman. I’m sorry I lied but I had to.”

“Then who was that person the other night?”

“A friend.”

“Look, you were going to tell my dad and you did and I know you just told me you cleared the air with him about it, but Sophie, he can’t know.”

“You’re going to get yourself killed, Kate.”

“Is it any different than you being a Crow?”

“Of course it is. You saw what happened to Batman. For whatever reason he left it destroyed him to the point where he may never come back. I don’t want that happening to you.”

“It won’t. You just have to trust me on this.”

“Trust you?”

“I know that’s a lot to ask.”

“A little bit yeah.” Sophie looked at Kate. “You can trust me, Kate, I promise.”

Kate smiled back, “Then there’s something I have to show you.”

“More surprises?”

“Just one more.”

“Well whatever it is can it wait for a second?” She motioned to the gift in Kate’s hand. “Open it.”

Kate looked at it, nearly forgetting about it. She looked at Sophie for a moment before she did so. There was a small box and in it was her medal from Point Rock.

“I-,” she said at a loss for a words. “You kept this,” she said looking up at her.

“I’d always wanted to find the right time to give it to you but then you were gone and well.”

“You kept this,” Kate repeated. Kate wanted to kiss her but it wouldn’t have been fair to anyone and so she placed the box aside and took Sophie’s hands instead.

“Thank you.”

Sophie only smiled and that was enough.

*****

“You have an elevator shaft,” Sophie said when the two of them walked inside.

Kate didn’t say anything instead she just smiled as she lowered them down.

When they stepped off and onto the walkway Sophie looked up and around. “Wow,” she said.

“Woah, woah, woah,” said Luke as he came over, “You shouldn’t be down here,” he said to Sophie, “you really shouldn’t be down here.”

“It’s okay, Luke,” said Kate.

Luke was suddenly confused, “Aren’t you like married or something,” Luke asked Sophie.

The two women looked at each other, “Yeah,” said Kate, “we’re still figuring that part out.”

“I’m going to tell him, Kate. I just need to find the right time.”

Kate just nodded.

“Luke Fox,” said Kate, “Sophie Moore. Luke’s my assistant.”

“Uh, partner.”

“Right. Though I did tell you that you would be making those double whipped Frappuccino’s.”

“I thought you said Carl would be doing that.”

“I changed my mind.”

“Yeah so not happening.” He looked at Sophie, “Well then, welcome to the bat cave.” 

Sophie walked around the place and stopped as she gazed up at Kate’s bat suit. “This whole time,” she said, “this whole time I knew it had to be you.”

“How did you know anyways?”

“That night you saved my life the first time. I looked into those eyes. I’d know those eyes anywhere, Kate. Then the time you put your finger on my lips at Alice’s hideout, I thought back to when you did it when we crashed through that building.”

“Guess I need to work on being more subtle.”

“Subtlety has never really been your strongest area.”

“Good point.”

*****

“I can’t keep lying to him,” Sophie said a week later when she was talking to Batwoman inside an abandon warehouse.

“Then don’t,” Kate replied. “We didn’t exactly set a time limit on this but I want to be with you, Sophie, the right way and the only way we can be together is if you tell Tyler the truth.”

Sophie nodded. “I will, I’ll tell him tomorrow, okay, I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Great,” said over the comms, “now that that’s taken care of do you mind if we take care of our situation here?”

“Guess I’ve gotta go,” Kate said.

“Be careful.”

“You too.”

*****

Sophie took a deep breath as she saw Tyler at his desk. She knew this conversation wasn’t going to be easy but after a week of nearly avoiding him it was something she had to do. Though they’d had the same job she used the excuse of working too much. Tyler actually bought it considering how loyal he knew she’d always been to her boss. She wanted to be more than better for him and she was, she was his top field agent yet still Sophie always felt she had something to prove so he completely understood.

She walked over to him and stood next to him, “Hey, can we talk?”

“This doesn’t sound good,” he replied.

“Privately,” she asked.

Tyler looked at his computer and then locked it. He followed Sophie to the hallway.

They sat in silence for a moment before it was Tyler who broke it, “It’s because of Kate isn’t it?” Sophie didn’t say anything. “How long have you been seeing her?”

“Just for a few days but not in the way you think.”

“Not in the way I think,” Tyler said raising his voice, “well what else am I supposed to think, Soph? You’ve been telling me all you’ve been doing is working too much and I was a fool to believe it. You know there was maybe a small part of me that thought it was about her but you’re my wife so I didn’t want to believe it.”

“Tyler, Kate and I haven’t even… all we’ve been doing is talking and hanging out.”

“And you think that makes a difference?”

“Look I’m not trying to excuse it.”

“Then what are you trying to do because I’m totally lost.” Tyler sighed not waiting for an answer. “Be honest with me, do you love her?” 

Sophie looked at him and replied easily, “Yes.”

“Do you love her more than me?”

Sophie knew how hard that answer would be for him to hear but he had to hear it. He had to know. “Yes,” she said to him.

Tyler nodded and the two of them sat in silence for another moment.

“Well,” he said finally, “I guess that’s that then. I’d say I want to fight for you but I wouldn’t stand a chance would I?” He shook his head, “I didn’t think so.”

“Tyler, I am sorry.”

“Sure you are, Sophie. Look, if this is what you really want then I’ll call a lawyer to draft up some papers tomorrow but only if you’re really sure.”

“I’m sure,” she answered easily. “Like you said, Kate and I have history. I have to try with her.”

“Okay. Good luck, Sophie,” and he meant that even though he wanted to be furious with her. 

Finding out she’d had a thing with a girl back at Point Rock had been hard enough but to find out it was Kate Kane, their bosses daughter, made it even worse. There was no way he would be able to work with Sophie now much less look his boss in the face. 

*****

Kate went to open the door of her penthouse when there was a knock on the other side.

“Sophie, what are you-,”

Before Kate could continue Sophie leaned in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart Kate was confused. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a week.”

“Wow, um, I’m glad you did.”

Sophie made her way inside and the two took a seat on the couch. 

“So I told him.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

“How did he take it?”

“How do you think? He was angry but I don’t blame him. It’s not ever day a guy who married you finds out you were in love with another girl.”

“Well you did tell him before right?”

“This time was different.”

Kate nodded, “Sophie I need to know if this is what you really want.”

“Of course it is, Kate. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“Sorry, guess I just needed to actually hear it.”

“It’s okay. He’s going to get his lawyer to draft up the divorce papers. It won’t be a problem for any of us.” Sophie reached over for Kate’s hands. “I love you and I want to be with you.”

“I love you too.”

The two of them simply smiled at each other and hugged. There would be plenty of time for make-out sessions later for now they were okay being in each other’s embrace.

*****

“Moore,” Captain Kane called out to her a few days later.

“Yes sir?”

“My office, now.”

Sophie did as he asked.

“Close the door.”

Sophie complied. 

“I just got an unusual request. It seems that Tyler left without a word to anyone. The request came from a captain in Star City with the NCPD Special Task Force, any reason he would do that and not consult me about it?”

“Not that I can think of, sir.”

“Oh cut the bull, Agent Moore.”

Sophie knew that the Captain would find out eventually so she stood with her hands behind her back.

“Full disclosure, sir?”

“By all means.”

“Tyler and I filed for divorce. It should be finalized by the end of the week.”

Jacob sat with a look of defeat in his eyes, seeing that it really was none of his business. “I see, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s for the best. There is one other detail you should know sir. It’s about me and Kate.”

His eyes widened, “You and Kate?”

“Yes sir. I’m in love with your daughter, sir.”

“I see,” was all he could say, “And I suppose this time there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

“Not this time, sir, no.”

****

“Sophie and I are together,” Kate said the following morning at breakfast, more directly at her dad.

“Seriously,” said Mary.

“Can you two give us a minute,” Jacob said to his wife and step-daughter.

“They’re fine,” said Kate, “and this time you can’t interfere.”

“I only interfered because I knew what was best for her.”

“You did it to keep us apart.”

“Hey,” Jacob said pointing a finger at her, “that was my last intention. You know, I love you Kate, I accept who you are but Sophie needed to be there.”

“And I didn’t?”

“Of course you did, Kate, just not enough for us to stay together.”

“What do you want from me now, Kate? I’m happy for you two, I really am.”

“But-,”

“But I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It hurt both of us, you know that right? Hell I had to go across the world just to get over it but I never got over it, I never got over her.”

“Kate just calm down,” said Catherine. 

Kate ignored her step-mom and continued to look at her dad, a sudden realization coming over her face, “You know about us now don’t you?”

Jacob nodded.

“Sophie told you.”

“Last night. Agent Tyler got a job up in Star City so I asked why.”

The name hit home for Kate. She had friends in Star City so that was going to make things complicated for her.

"That wasn't your business to ask."

"When one of my field agents leaves my organization it becomes my business."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have put Sophie in that position to begin with."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"Sure you are, dad. You're not keeping us a part this time."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I sure hope so because what we feel for each other is real and nothing or no one can get in the way of that. Not even you."

Kate tossed her napkin on the table and began walking away.

"Kate," her dad called after her but it was no use.

*****

“You told my dad about us,” Kate said simply over dinner in her office later that night.

“I’m sorry, Kate, I had to.”

“I know. He pretty much forced it out of you. You know I want to be upset about it but I’m kind of glad that you did. Saved me some trouble from doing it though now it just made me look like a fool over breakfast this morning especially with my step-mom and Mary there.”

“Oh god, they know too.”

“Well upside at least we don’t have to hide anymore.”

Sophie reached for Kate’s hand and smiled, “no more hiding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I certainly plan to write more Kate & Sophie (Batmoore?) fics in the future.


End file.
